Vehicle window assemblies come in many different forms.
Examples of vehicle window assemblies are described in the following U.S. Patents and Patent Application Publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,193; 5,542,214; 5,613,323; 5,613,325; 6,014,840; 6,026,611; 6,223,470; 6,766,617; 7,568,312; 7,765,738; 2008/0122262; 2009/0107052; 2010/0146859; and 2010/0154312.